1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers, for example.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers that print (record) by ejecting ink from a liquid ejecting head (a recording unit) onto a recording medium such as paper have been known for some time as a type of recording apparatus. A configuration for such a printer has proposed in which ink is supplied from an ink bag (a liquid holding member) having a comparatively large ink holding capacity to the liquid ejecting head through an ink supply tube in order to continuously and stably supply ink to the liquid ejecting head in the case where a comparatively large printing job is to be executed (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,051, for example).
In a printer configured in this manner, the liquid ejecting head is normally mounted in a carriage that is provided so as to be capable of moving back and forth within a housing in a main scanning direction relative to the paper. The ink supply tube extending from the ink bag that is disposed outside of the housing is inserted into a movement region of the carriage through a gap formed in the housing, and is connected to the liquid ejecting head mounted in the carriage.
Incidentally, in a printer such as that described above, the configuration is such that a plurality of ink packs are stacked in a disorderly fashion, and thus there is a problem in that when replacing a desired ink pack, it is difficult to set a new ink pack.
Note that this problem is not limited to ink jet printers, and is generally common among recording apparatuses that record by ejecting, from a liquid ejecting head within a housing, a liquid that has been supplied to the liquid ejecting head from a liquid holding member disposed outside of the housing via a liquid supply tube.